


Sometimes Impatience Pays Off

by LongLivetheTribbles



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Spanking, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 10:04:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3286280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LongLivetheTribbles/pseuds/LongLivetheTribbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones thought he would be alone all night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes Impatience Pays Off

Bones and Jim had plans for that evening, and due to the anticipation neither had gotten much work done that day. Unfortunately, something came up at the last minute which required Jim’s attention, so he would be home much later than usual.

  
"Looks like I’ll have to rely on myself for some release tonight" Bones thought as he sighed.

After finishing up some work on his PADD, he ate dinner alone, wishing more than anything that Jim were there with him. After he finished eating, he proceeded to their bedroom.

  
Bones undressed relatively quickly and shivered briefly at how cool the air suddenly seemed. Once he retrieved the vibrator and the lube he had kept stashed in secret, he laid on the bed and began to work himself open slowly, his fingers slick. He put the first finger in and gasped quietly at the stretch and slight burn he felt, as well as the little spike of pleasure it gave him.

  
It was then that the door to their apartment flew open.

  
"God Bones, I’m sorry I’m-"

  
And for once, the blonde was speechless. The sudden rush of blood from his brain to his crotch certainly did not help matters. The two froze for a moment before a mischievous grin crept across Jim’s face.

  
"Well now, you’re quite the impatient boy, aren’t you? Couldn’t wait until daddy got home?" he cooed in a lilting tone.

  
Bones felt an electric jolt shoot along his spine, which then registered as a throb deep in his groin. ”Jim,” he gasped.

  
"Nuh-uh, not by my first name. What do good boys say?"

  
It came out as a raspy grunt. “Daddy," Bones said as Jim began to plant little kisses and bites all over his body.

  
"That’s right, Lenny," Jim said before planting a kiss on Bones’ lips.

  
"Am I good then, Daddy? I want to be good for you," Bones managed to say between breaths that hitched when Jim’s teeth grazed over just the right spots.

  
"Of course you are, Lenny, always so good. And you know what? A good boy deserves to be rewarded. However…"

  
Bones’ eyes grew wide. “What is it?”

  
"I’m going to have to punish you first for being so impatient." Bones whimpered and Jim sat on the bed. "Now, lay across my lap, nice and easy."

Bones, already painfully hard, did as he was told.

  
Once he had gotten Bones across his lap, Jim took a moment to admire his naked ass. Perfection. He had plans for that beautiful ass that had his pants too tight too quickly. He took a deep breath. “You ready, son?” He playfully asked, dragging out the last word to make Bones shudder.

Bones gripped the pillow a bit tighter and huskily replied, “I’m ready, daddy.”

  
Jim raised his hand and then brought it down to smack Bones’ ass hard, leaving a bright pink mark in the distinct outline of Jim’s hand. Bones gasped, further encouraging Jim.

“Let’s see just how much he can take,” he thought to himself.

  
Twenty smacks later, Bones was a sweaty, moaning, panting mess, and his ass was radiating heat. It was the most beautiful thing Jim had ever seen. Moreover, with each smack Bones had been pushed against Jim’s lap, giving him just enough friction to turn him on even more.

 

  
"Daddy," Bones managed in a hoarse voice,"Is it over yet?" Jim planted a kiss on his head and wiped his damp forehead.  
"Shhh, it’s okay. You took it so well, so well." He cooed reassuringly. "Get on your knees and bend over and daddy will make it sting less."

Bones did as he was instructed. While he got on his knees, Jim took the opportunity to quickly undress, the pressure simply becoming too much.

  
In his current position, Bones was completely and totally exposed and vulnerable, which delighted Jim (and Bones, even though he wouldn’t admit it) to no end. Jim grabbed Bones’ hips and began to plant messy, open-mouthed kisses on his ass, occasionally licking at the tight entrance. The dampness of Jim’s tongue did help relieve the stinging, thus allowing Bones to focus on the pleasurable sensations.

 

Bones gripped the headboard tighter and moaned, borderline begged, voice thick with arousal, “Daddy, don’t stop… It feels so good…”

  
Jim stopped.

  
"Now, now, how do good boys ask for things?" Jim asked with that familiar smirk on his lips.

  
Bones grunted a rough “ Please…" It was obvious that he was becoming truly desperate for release and judging by the way he was shamelessly grinding back, he wasn’t going to last much longer. Jim was getting close too.

  
"Alright, Bones. Just wait a little longer and daddy will make you feel so good, so good."

  
Jim slicked up his fingers with lube and began to finish the job his lover started. He put in just his index finger to start, but judging by Bones’ whine, that wasn’t enough so a second finger joined soon afterwards. He slowly moved his fingers in and out, brushing Bones’ prostate with just enough pressure to make him gasp and rhythmically pressing his perineum. Jim put in a third finger before too long and repeated the process.

After a moment more, he was ready.

  
Without making a sound, Jim retrieved the vibrator that was still on the bed. He had a plan and his bright blue eyes absolutely lit up. He lubed it up and got into position. “Ready for me to make you feel good?” Jim asked, trying to mask his anticipation.

“Please, daddy…" seemed to be the only coherent sentence Bones could form. If he gripped the headboard any harder it would probably break and he was trembling now.

  
Jim turned the vibrator on and put it into Bones, making him shout Jim’s name. Jim turned Bones over onto his back and got on top of him. Jim pulled him into an aggressive, messy kiss while he wrapped his hand around Bones’ cock and began to grind against him. Between the sea of sensations overwhelming the two of them, it was not long before the two climaxed at the same time, shouting the other’s name.

  
Jim retained just enough rational thought to take the vibrator out of Bones and turn it off before blacking out on top of him. It was late and by that time they were both too exhausted to move. There would be hell to pay in the morning, what with the clean-up job, but neither cared. They fell asleep in each other’s arms after one of the best nights they had ever shared.


End file.
